Convolutional Neuron Network (CNN) is a computational model which has gained popularity due to its power in solving human-computer interface problems such as image processing and analysis. The core of the CNN model is a multi-staged algorithm that applies a set of pre-defined functional transformations to a plurality of inputs (e.g., image pixels). The transformed data may then be fed into a neuron network for pattern recognition.